


A Life Together

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-13
Updated: 2007-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They shouldn't have loved each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Life Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Balance"

They shouldn't have loved each other. They were too different.

One tall, with blonde hair and pale eyes; bred to be an aristocratic lord.

One short, with raven hair and deep green eyes; treated as nothing but a servant and weapon.

One a Death Eater- the darkest of wizards.

One a savior- the embodiment of light.

They shouldn't have found happiness in each other, but somehow they did. Somehow they struck a balance between love and hate. They should have killed each other at first sight, but the day they met on the battlefield, Lucius and Harry chose life. Together.


End file.
